Eclipse
by Grayshadow
Summary: A massive dark brown tabby watched a gray tabby tom closely in a pool of water. “He’ll be a great leader of ShadowClan. Just wait until he’s a warrior. He’ll be unstoppable.” Got your attention? Then read it!
1. Prologue

**Prologue **  
A massive dark brown tabby watched a gray tabby tom closely in a pool of water. "He'll be a great leader of ShadowClan. Just wait until he's a warrior. He'll be unstoppable." His amber eyes flashed in the darkness. Another dark brown tabby with ice blue eyes stepped in beside the older tom. "You're right Tigerstar but what about-" he was cut off as Tigerstar rounded on him. "He'll be fine, Hawkfrost! He's strong and he has our blood!" his fangs glimmered as he stared back into the pool. "ThunderClan will have something to worry about when he becomes a warrior." He growled with an evil smirk on his maw.


	2. Warrior Name

**Chapter 1**  
Paws slammed on the ground, as a shrew scrambled to get away. A dark gray tabby tom finished it off with quick bite. A snarl escaped his muzzle as he scented RiverClan. As he crouched to pounce on the intruder, a lighter gray tom emerged from the bushes. The ShadowClan tom bared his fangs. "What are you doing so close to our border?" he snarled. The RiverClanner gazed at him. "What's it to you? As long as I'm on my side of the border it really isn't any of your business." He retorted coolly. Graypaw unsheathed his claws angrily. "Whatever. I could easily tear your pelt if I was in the mood. Anyways you gotta name, kit?" he smirked.

The RiverClan tom bristled. "It's Graypaw. And yours?" The dark gray tom's ice blue eyes flashed. "Graypaw." Graypaw's paws pricked with surprise. It wasn't often to find another cat with the same first half name. Another rustle behind the ShadowClan tom made their heads turn to find another ShadowClan cat. "Graypaw, what in StarClan's name are you doing talking to that piece of fish breath?" the RiverClan tom growled as he glared at the brown tom. "Nothing Oakpaw. I was just hunting before I scented him close by." He glanced at the other Graypaw for a moment. Oakpaw snorted, "Well come on. Our warrior ceremonies are fixing to start!" he kneaded the ground impatiently.

Graypaw's ears pricked excitedly. "Really? Then what are we standing around here for?" he waved his tail to the RiverClan Graypaw before dashing away.

Oakpaw and Graypaw surfaced from the entry as every ShadowClanner turned to gaze at them. The broad-shouldered gray tabby stalked confidently to the front as he looked up at Russetstar. The aging leader leapt down from the Highboulder as she made her way over to the two soon to be warriors. "Graypaw, I expected you to be on time." but amusement glittered in her eyes for a moment before her yowl summoned the rest of the cats that weren't in the clearing yet. "It is time to make these two ShadowClan apprentices warriors. Oakpaw, Graypaw, do you two promise to uphold the warrior code and give your life for your Clan?" the two scarcely hesitated as they said in unison. "I do." Russetstar dipped her head. "Very well. From this moment on, Oakpaw you will be known as Oakfur. StarClan honors your loyalty and bravery."

The newly named Oakfur licked his leader's shoulder as her muzzle rested on his head briefly. Graypaw's claws unsheathed in anticipation as her gaze flashed over to him. "Graypaw, from this moment on you'll be known as Grayshadow. StarClan honors your strength and courage. ShadowClan welcomes you two as full warriors." The crowd chanted their new names loudly. "Grayshadow! Oakfur! Grayshadow! Oakfur!" Grayshadow's glacial blue eyes flashed with ambition and pride as he prowled over to the entrance with Oakfur by his side. It was time for them for their silent vigil. The massive tabby stared unblinkingly into the forest as he thought of the future. His future.


	3. The Deal

**Chapter 2**  
Shadeheart, the deputy stalked over to Oakfur and Grayshadow. "Your vigil is over. Go ahead and get something to eat then rest." He flicked his tail as he headed over to Ivyfang and Blazepaw. Grayshadow watched the deputy with interest in his eyes. He would be deputy soon. He just needed an apprentice first. But would Russetstar give him one so soon? Talonkit and Bronzekit wouldn't be kits forever. He licked his jaws as he tore he gaze away from Shadeheart and down into the fresh kill pile. "I'm glad we're finally warriors." Commented Oakfur. Grayshadow nodded as he bit down into a vole. "Just wait until we get apprentices."

The gray tabby growled with slight eagerness in his voice. The brown warrior bobbed his head with agreement as swallowed his last bite of mouse. "I'm beat. I'm gonna hit the moss." His jaws parted into a yawn. Grayshadow's ears twitched to show that he had heard. Weariness pulled at him as he stood to his paws. He stared at Shadeheart one last time before he disappeared into the warriors' den.

Grayshadow opened his eyes to find himself at Fourtrees. "What I'm I doing here?" he growled to himself. Amber eyes glowered at him from the bushes. "Who's there?" the massive ShadowClan tom growled. The figure stepped out at smirked at Grayshadow. Tigerstar wrapped his tail around his paws. "Grayshadow, I'm here to help you."

The gray tom's eyes narrowed. "Help me with what?" Tigerstar's eyes burned with fire. "Help you to power. Together we'll be unstoppable." Grayshadow thought for a moment. "What's in it for you?" Fangs gleamed in the moonlight. "To see that fool, Bramblestar fall. ThunderClan will pay for what he did to Hawkfrost and Firestar did to me. Firestar is already out of the picture since Lionclaw took care of him. Now just listen to me and you'll be ShadowClan leader in no time," he growled.

Cold blue eyes locked onto amber ones. "You've got yourself a deal." Tigerstar dipped his head. "I knew you would make the right choice. I'll be here tomorrow night in your dream." The former ShadowClan leader stepped forward and touched Grayshadow's nose with his. Grayshadow watched as Tigerstar dissolved. ShadowClan would be in for a rude awaking soon.


	4. Patrol

**Silent: Thanks for the review! It gets better along the way. This isn't the same Oakfur. Completely different cat. On to the chapter!**

**Chapter 3**  
The broad-shouldered gray tabby woke up with something poking him in the side. "Grayshadow! Get up! We have to go on patrol with Falconclaw and Swirlpaw." Oakfur was staring down at him anxiously. He sniffed as he stretched. "Alright I'm coming." He snapped. Oakfur gazed one last time at him as they exited the den. Grayshadow's eyes adjusted the sunlight as he trotted over to the rest of the patrol. "Alright so where are we patrolling?" he asked Falconclaw. The brown and white warrior gazed at him. "ThunderClan." The warrior growled. Anticipation made Grayshadow's paws twitch. Falconclaw nodded as he led the way out of the ShadowClan camp.

Oakfur nudged Grayshadow as they spotted a ThunderClan patrol across the Thunderpath. The road was quiet as they watched the ThunderClan cats. One warrior was racing to catch a vole. He was so busy trying to catch it he didn't notice the other warriors yelling at him. The warrior was now on ShadowClan territory. The gray ShadowClan warrior growled low in his throat as he lunged himself at the intruder. "What in StarClan's name are you doing?" Grayshadow snarled in the warrior's face.

The ThunderClanner swallowed nervously. "I'm s-sorry. I didn't realize I crossed the Thunderpath." Grayshadow's claws unsheathed as he dug them into the ThunderClan warrior's shoulders. "Name. Now." He demanded. Falconclaw and the others were standing behind Grayshadow now. "Scorchpelt" The warrior stammered. The massive gray tom's ears pricked with slight interest. For some reason, he knew that name.

The rest of Grayfrost's patrol had crossed the Thunderpath and were racing to the ShadowClan cats. A warrior by the name of Waterfall dipped her head slightly to them. "Sorry about that. Scorchpelt is a new warrior." Grayshadow slipped off the orange ThunderClanner and nodded to Waterfall. "Don't let it happen again." He rumbled. Falconclaw glanced at Grayshadow before flicking his tail. "We'll watch you cross." He ordered. Scorchpelt caught Grayshadow's eye before heading after his fellow Clanmates.

After the ThunderClan warriors had disappeared Oakfur shoved his gray friend lightly. "You acted like you were deputy or something." He teased. Falconclaw smiled a small smile. "Grayshadow might make a fine deputy someday." Grayshadow dipped his head to the praise. They had no idea.


	5. Apprentice Time

**Chapter 4**  
Sapphire eyes blinked open as a black paw nudged his side harshly. It belonged to his closest friend, Warheart. His fangs were revealed as he yawned. "Ok, Warheart. I'm up." The tom grumbled. Warheart's piercing green gaze never left him as she licked a huge forepaw. "Russetstar called a meeting. Get your lazy carcass out there." She smirked and spun around; tail whacking Grayshadow in the face. 

The gray tabby raised an eyebrow as he speculated why his leader had called the meeting. Tail flicked as he sat between Warheart and Caninefury. Caninefury glanced at him, smiling quickly. He leaned forward as he waited for Russetstar to speak. 

Russetstar's yellow gaze past over all the ShadowClan cats as she yowled for the meeting to begin. "It is time to make two kits into apprentices. Talonkit and Bronzekit, step forward." She ordered. The two kits' pelts gleamed as their mother, Snowheart watched them, pride in her golden gaze.

"From this moment on, Bronzekit until you receive your warrior name, you'll be known as Bronzepaw. Your mentor shall be Falconclaw. May he teach you everything he knows." The two touched noses and sat down next to each other. The ShadowClan leader's looked at Talonkit. "Talonkit, until you receive your warrior name you'll be known as Talonpaw. Grayshadow is your mentor. I know you've recently been made a warrior but I think you're ready."

Her gaze shined as Grayshadow dipped his head. "I'll make sure he knows everything I can teach him." Talonpaw's orange gaze was full of calmness but a glimmer of exhilaration could be seen as the pair touched noses. Part of his plan was complete.


	6. Trouble?

**Chapter 5**  
Eyes scanned the clearing as Grayshadow emerged from the warrior's den. He could see Caninefury and Warheart talking. Warheart flicked his ear as he passed by. "Hey sleepy paws." She joked. Blue eyes shined as he smiled at her. "Oh yeah? You'd sleep all day after what I did yesterday." He mrrowed as the gray tom remembered training with Talonpaw then coming back to camp only to be sent out again with Blindfaith and Glaciercloud to patrol the territory. He had been on his paws all day.

Warheart blinked as she looked over to the fresh kill pile. "We better go hunting soon. That pitiful amount looks horrible." She snorted. Caninefury rolled her eyes. "I might as well tag along. Seems like Russetstar won't come out of her den to assign duties."

Shadeheart walked over to him and the rest of the small group. "Russetstar is ill and Darkwhisker needs the herbs. Can you find some catmint?" he addressed the cluster of cats but his yellow eyes were focused on Grayshadow, slightly narrowed. In the back of his mind he knew what that look meant. Shadeheart was suspicious of him. Lowering his head, the massive tabby responded with: "Sure thing, Shadeheart." Shadeheart nodded briskly before heading to the leader's den.

Heaving himself to his paws, Grayshadow, Warheart, and Caninefury headed out of the entrance. Their paws carried them in the direction of the RiverClan border where the catmint supply grew. Caninefury opened her mouth to scent the air. "Ugh. I can never get use to the stench that River put out." She spat. Grayshadow gave her a sideways glance shaking his cranium at the rough sided she-cat. Meanwhile Warheart's hackles rose as RiverClan's scent became stronger. Grayshadow's head swung around as three RiverClan warriors emerged. Eyes narrowed as he recognized all of them. Dusksong, Icefang, and Leafpaw.

The gray tabby stepped forward as he nodded his head to the group. "Dusksong. What are you doing so close to the border?" he asked as his claws slowly unsheathing. Dusksong flicked her tail calmly. "No need to get your tail in a knot, Grayshadow." She teased but her claws unsheathed from her paws as well. Icefang stepped forward. "We shouldn't be fighting ShadowClan. We have problems with WindClan right now." Tail whacked across the white RiverClanner's face as Dusksong glared at him. "Shut your trap. That's RiverClan's business and ours alone." Icefang shrugged as he gazed at Grayshadow.

Warheart raised her eyebrow as she spoke up. "WindClan? What has WindClan done to you?" The black she-cat's ears twitched intrigued. Dusksong glanced sharply at Icefang but answered Warheart's question. "WindClan have been scented on our land."


End file.
